Pretend
by xtremesweetness
Summary: It was just a trick of course. We did it because I want those creepy girls to stop chasing me. But I have a strange feeling - a gut busting feeling - that I want it to be real. TAANG!


**Title: Pretend**

**I dedicate this story to the Taang fans.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah. I'll just say I don't own Avatar and just get on with it.**

**Now that the war is over, everyone is living peacefully in Ba Sing Se. Well, almost…**

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh! Seriously, do you girls ever get tired of running?" Aang yelped, calling out to a swarm of desperate girls chasing after him.

All the girls laughed. "He's mine!" the one on the front shrieked.

The one on her back pushed her. "In your dreams! He's obviously in to me," she retorted.

The more he can hear the screaming fan girls, the more he wants to run. "Why do I have to be the Avatar?" he remarked. He's been running for half an hour by now.

"Mr. Avatar! Can I have your autograph?" a girl called.

"Maybe next time!" Aang shouted.

"I'm totally available!" another girl shouted. "We can smooch anytime you like!" she added.

That got Aang's attention. While running, he looked back and searched for the girl who said that. Aang's eyes widened. A 300- pound lady was waving ay him! Honestly, she 's more of a wrestler than a girl. And how can she run that fast? The thought of a wrestler chapping on his lips makes him wanna throw up and die. "I'd rather kiss Zuko's butt than kiss you!" Aang screamed in his head. He was getting tired. No such luck, the girls were still up and going. Using his conserved energy, he ran faster. The girls were slowing down. Seeing his progress, he ran faster. He ran so fast that it seems like he's going to faint. "I've got to get this them to stop chasing me. But how?" he panted. He saw Ba Sing Se's Public Market. "I can hide in the market! There's so much people, they can't find me in there." He ran towards the market. He tried hard to be inconspicuous but an exhausted, bald guy sneaking in the market made him more noticeable. He hid in the shoes section.

"Hey!" the vendor scolded him. "If you think you could outsmart and steal from me, then you're wrong."

"Please, I need to hide here," he pleaded. "I'm being chased by a crazy mob of girls."

The vendor roared in laughter. "Sure kid. (Sigh)…I remember when I was your age." Aang closed his eyes, gasping for breath. He hoped that no one can find him.

"Aang?" a voice said. "What are you doing here?"

Aang turned around and saw his best friend Toph, staring at him.

"Toph!" he exclaimed.

"Hmm," the vendor grinned. "Is this the girl who's been chasing you?"

Aang turned red. "No. Toph's my friend. The girls who were chasing me are some fan girls."

Toph snickered. "Girls hot on your tail?"

Aang nodded.

"You're one lucky guy," she smirked.

"Uh, could you rephrase that," he looked around. "Any sign of them?"

"I can feel 23 girls on the north side of the market," she said.

"Ugh. Man, I wish they'd stop chasing me," Aang muttured.

"Look at the bright side," Toph explained. "At least you're not being chased by an angry riot."

"Maybe you should go home now," the vendor advised. "I'm sure they won't bother you there."

Having no other option, Aang agreed. He thanked the vendor and went with Toph.

After walking a few blocks, Toph stopped. "You are not going to be happy about this," she said. In 3 seconds, a bunch of girls came running down the street.

"Can we outrun them?" he queried.

"I don't think that's going to matter," she replied.

"Pretend you're my girlfriend," he blurted out.

"What?" she said in surprise.

"Just pretend we're you're my girlfriend," Aang explained. "If they think I'm already going out with someone else, they'll stop bugging me."

"Are you out of yo-" Toph didn't get to finish her sentence because the girls are already in front of them. The girls buzzed in excitement.

"Oh my gosh! You are so cute in person!" a girl wearing too much make up squealed.

"Look at those gorgeous grey eyes!" another girl shrieked.

"Can I have your autograph?" a girl requested.

Aang sighed. "Ladies, ladies."

"He called us ladies!" the girls giggled.

Toph rolled her eyes.

"Uh, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend," Aang announced, trying to make his voice convincing. He held Toph's hand.

All the girls' jaws drop open. One girl poked her ear. "Girlfriend?"

"Yeah," Aang replied. "You heard me. She's my girlfriend."

"I don't believe you," a girl in pink robes stated. "I recognized that girl. She's your blind earthbending teacher. I heard that she punches you and insults you a lot."

A girl ran and grasped Aang's right arm. "If I'd be your girlfriend, I won't punch you or insult you. BE MINE!"

Aang pulled his arm free. "Look girls. Toph and I are going out together and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Oh yeah? Prove it!" a girl from the back shouted.

Aang rubbed the back of his head in a nervous way. Maybe staying at the market wasn't such a bad idea. Suddenly, Toph pulled Aang's shirt and drew him closer to her. Their faces were dangerously near each other. And then it happened. The fan girls shrieked in horror. Aang and Toph were kissing! Aang could not believe that he was making out with his best friend, in front of all these people. Toph could not believe it either. But it felt so … good, so… right! Their kiss ended in a few minutes.

Aang blinked a thousand times. He was blushing furiously.

Toph let go of Aang's shirt. She crossed her arms. "Is that enough proof to you?" A girl fainted.

A girl wearing the pink robes sighed. "Um, Mr. Avatar, if you guys break up, just give me a call. Okay?" They all left.

Toph sighed in relief. "Phew! Glad that's over," she looked at Aang. He was still as a stick, and he was cheeks were red. Toph giggled. She did not know that a surprise kiss on the lips would make such an effect on a guy.

"You didn't think it was a real kiss, did you?" she asked playfully.

"Well, I-" he stammered.

"It's okay," she giggled. "Let's just get going." She took his warm hand and strolled.

"About that pretend thing, would you um… er… want it to be real or something," Aang asked nervously.

Toph blushed. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

**That's about it! I do hope you guys like it. Don't hesitate to press the review button.**


End file.
